


From Today

by astraplain



Series: From Today [1]
Category: Glee, Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam arrives in Lima, Ohio, home of the legendary Demon Flute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Today

Adam Crawford exited the Lima, Ohio bus terminal blinking in the bright sunlight. He stumbled to the left and nearly tripped over a boot-clad foot.

“Forgive me, I…”

“Crawford?” The leather didn't stop at the boots. Adam’s eyes traveled upwards, taking in the tight black pants and leather jacket up to the piercing blue eyes and carefully tousled hair. “You ready?”

“Yes. I mean I am Adam Crawford and I am ready to go. Mr. Hummel I presume? Is it far?” Adam knew he was blushing – thankfully his summer tan would cover most of that – but there was no disguising his babbling. Maybe he could blame it on the long bus ride. There was no convenient way for a poor college student to get from New York to Lima after all.

“Well,” Hummel gestured toward the motorcycle parked at the curb before handing over the helmet he’d been holding. “You’ll need this. And it’s Kurt.”

“Kurt. Thank you.” Adam tried to put the helmet on while he was walking and nearly collided with his guide. From the look on Kurt’s face, Adam knew he was making a right arse of himself. Still, he’d expected some middle-aged man, not this sleek leather-clad devil.

With all of his belongings in the backpack on his back and his vision obscured by the unfamiliar helmet, Adam concentrated on his grip. He’d never ridden a motorcycle before and wasn't sure of the proper etiquette. He didn't want to offend, but he didn't want to fall off either!

After a few startled moments, Kurt reached down and casually readjusted Adam’s hold, urging him to wrap his arms around Kurt’s waist. As Adam settled in, feeling more confident, he caught a scent of leather and a spicy cologne. He thought sudden, frantic thoughts of ice water and arctic winters and hoped the hitch in Kurt’s breathing wasn't laughter.

Finally, after what somehow felt like no time and an eternity, they arrived at Hummel's Tire and Lube. Adam accepted Kurt’s steadying hand as he found his feet again. He returned the borrowed helmet and frowned up at the sign.

“I thought we were going to see the Demon Flute?”

“We are.” Without further comment, Kurt strode off, leaving Adam to scramble after him still feeling out of sorts. He followed that long stride, keeping his eyes firmly on Kurt’s back and nearly collided with a middle-aged man wearing overalls and a frown. His name tag read: Burt.

“You the music guy?” The man looked as if Adam had done something to offend. Adam resisted the urge to take a step back and instead offered his hand. “Adam Crawford, music guy.”

“You’re too late, Dad. He already passed the motorcycle test. Plus,” Kurt joined them, grinning devilishly, “he’s British. Extra points for the accent.”

“Well I’m glad it’s good for something,” Adam laughed, still confused but relieved to see Burt’s expression soften. “Gives my acting coach fits, it does.” He deliberately thickened his accent and added a little bashful schoolboy for effect. Kurt laughed at him.

“I’ll be joining NYADA this fall. Don’t think I can’t spot that kind of act.”

“You caught me,” Adam laughed good-naturedly and was glad that Burt joined in. “If you’re NYADA-bound then you understand why I’m here. Your discovery of the legendary Demon Flute has musicians around the world rethinking centuries of theory.”

“That may be overstating things,” Kurt countered, one eyebrow raised skeptically. “It’s just an old recorder that washed up out of the storm drain last spring.”

“Be warned, that thing sounds terrible,” Burt added before patting Adam on the shoulder and wandering off to peer under the hood of a waiting car. A moment later there was a muffled shout of, “See you at dinner.”

“That settles the meal question. Do you have a hotel reservation?” Kurt leaned back against the doorframe and studied Adam intently. Adam felt himself blushing again.

“Well I… that is I’d hoped to find something inexpensive. Not much room for luxury on a student’s budget.”

“Fine. You’re staying with us.” Kurt narrowed his eyes. “You can peel and chop the vegetables.”

“I can do that. I’m not half bad at baking cookies if there’s any help in that.”

“Cheesecake?” Kurt demanded, leaning in close enough for Adam to feel the heat of Kurt’s breath on his face.

“Yes?” Adam drew the word out, knowing that his breath was brushing Kurt’s skin, almost like a kiss. He silently thanked his mother for insisting he always eat a mint before meeting someone new. “Haven’t made one for a while, but I’m sure…” Adam confessed reluctantly, afraid that Kurt would back away. Instead he leaned in closer and stared intently into Adam’s eyes.

“I need to get a few things at the store. Then I’ll show you the Demon Flute. If you’re…,” Kurt lowered his voice before continuing, ”…good, I might find a few other artifacts of interest. Ever hear the legend of Morgif, the Demon King’s sword?”

Adam shook his head unable to find his voice. He followed Kurt out to the motorcycle and climbed on without hesitation. The helmet wasn't any more comfortable but he had no trouble with his grip this time, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist and holding on tight. He wasn't sure where they were going but it promised to be an enjoyable ride.

::end::


End file.
